Romeo and Cinderella
by Crimson Ice Flame
Summary: Two star-crossed lovers meet at a ball and it's love at first sight. However, when the clock strikes midnight, princess Misaki Yumagashi leaves her glass slipper for prince Yusei Fudo to find and seek her out. How will these two lovers make a tragic love turn into something much more? Lemon later on. Misaki/Yusei couple.
1. Chapter 1: An Escape and The Secret

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hey guys, I am new at this whole fanfiction thing, not really, this is going to be hopefully my first good story. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue this story. Thanks guys! Oh yeah, this is a couple I made up from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. The couple I made up is Misaki Yumagashi and Yusei Fudo. Please don't have a riot if you don't like this couple, but I hope you guys will like this story anyways. Thank you so much! **

**Chapeter 1: The Escape and a Secret**

"Goodnight, Mother. Goodnight, Father." Misaki said as she headed up the red velvet staircase.

"Goodnight, Misaki. Sweet dreams, honey." Misaki's Mother said.

"Goodnight my sweet princess." Misaki's Father said.

Once Misaki was up in her room, she closed and locked her door. She then took off her gown and changed into a dark blue and lavender spagetti strap tank top and a pair of matching shorts. She then slipped on her flip flops, grabbed a rope, opened her balcony and stepped out ontp the balcony. Misaki stepped onto the ledge and jumped off. Once Misaki was close to the ground, she tumbled onto the grass.

When Misaki stopped rolling, she stood up and brushed herself off. She then looked around to make sure no one was around. When she didn't see anyone, Misaki quickly ran to the wall and climbed, jumping over and heading for the castle not too far away from her castle.

(I hate deciving my Mother and Father, but it's the only way I can ever see my true love.) Misaki thought as she continued running to the nearby castle.

After about five minutes of running, Misaki got to the castle wall. She then climbed up and jumped onto the other side, running close to the balcony.

"Yusei! Yusei, it's me, Misaki! Come on out!" Misaki said up towards the balcony.

She smiled when she saw a figure go up to the balcony doors and open it. Her heart became full of joy when she saw the man she loved on the balcony. His cerulean orbs shinning in the moonlight.

"Yusei..." Misaki said to herself.

"I've been waiting for you, my love." Yusei said, I'll be right down. Hold on." Yusei got onto the balcony legde an jumped off, tumbling when he hit the grass.

When Yusei stopped rolling, he stood up and brushed himself off. He then looked up to see Misaki with a bright and happy smile on her face.

"Yusei!" Misaki lundged herself a Yuesi, wrapping her arms around Yusei tightly as Yusei spun her around.

When the two stopped spinning, Yusei set his love down onto the grass as the two held each other tightly.

"I missed you so much, Yusei..." Misaki said.

"I missed you too, Misaki..." Yusei said, pulling Misaki closer to his body.

"Please don't let go, Yusei. I feel so alone when you leave..." Misaki said.

"Don't worry, Misaki. I'll never let go... I love you so much..." Yusei said.

"I love you too, Yusei..." Misaki replied, holding her lover tightly.

"Here, let's go in my room before smeone sees us." Yusei said.

"Ok. Here, I'll get it." Misaki said. The two separated and Misaki pulled out her rope she hid in her shorts. Misaki tied a loop the swung it up to the balcony and attathed it to one of the rails, tightening it. She then looked back at Yusei.

"You can go first." Misaki said.

Yusei went over to the rope an grabbed it as he bega to climb up. When Yusei got up to that balcony again, he looked down to Misaki.

"Grab the rope and I'll pull you up." Yusei said.

"Ok." Misaki said. She grabbed the rope as Yusei began to pull her up.

When Misaki got up on the balcony ledge, Yusei went over to Misaki and helped her over the ledge. Once Misaki was onto the balcony, Yusei wrapped Misaki up in a tight embrace as they sunk to the floor and Misaki accepting the loving gesture.

"I'm so glad you came to see me, Misaki. I was starting to think you wouldn't come." Yusei said.

"I'm sorry I made you wait for me, Yusei. My Mother and Father were telling me that I shouldn't see you beause you're the opposing kingdom again... Hey..."

"Hm? What is it, Misaki?" Yusei asked.

"Remember how we first met?" Misaki asked.

"Oh yeah. We met at the ball my parents were having for my birthday." Yuseu replied.

"Yeah, that... I can still remember it like it was yesterday..." Misaki said

**Crimson Ice Flame: There you have it! Chapeter 1 is complete! If you like this chapter and think I should continue, please just leave me comments. I will accept if you do not like this story to a certain extent, but please review! Thank you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Prince and The Princess

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hi guys! It's me again! Here is Chapter 2! Please enjoy this next chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2: The Prince and The Princess**

(Flashback)

"A ball for the prince's birthday? Odd, yet very inticing... Maybe I should check it out..." Misaki said to herself, "Besides, Mother and Father are gone until midnight, so I have some time to kill." Misaki got ready and left for the ball.

When Misaki got there, she walked inside and saw that the ballroom was full of princes and princesses. Misaki didn't mind though, for she was a princess as well and had many dances similar to this one. Misaki was just walking around when music started. Suddenly, the most handsomest prince she had ever seen came up to her.

He was tall with raven black hair and yellow lightning streaks were in it as well. It was also in the shape of a crab. He was wearing a black suit and a white cape with black boots. But what was the most alluring were his eyes. They were the same color as the oean, deep, cerulean blue and something about them just seemed to draw Misaki in. The prince's name was Yusei Fudo.

Yusei was the prince at the ball that they wre celebrating because it was his 19 birthday. He decided to walk around when he saw a princess that was all by herself. She had dark, chocolate brown hair and was wearing a beautiful, strapless, purple gown. But when she turned to Yusei, he was completely dazzled by her light blue eyes. They were the same color as the sky, a light, aqua blue that shined in the moonlight. That princess was Misaki Yumagashi.

"Excuse me, Miss, but may I have this dance?" Yusei asked.

"Umm..." Misaki blushed slightly, "Of course..." Misaki responded.

When everyone looked over, they saw Misaki dancig with Yusei and were completely shocked. They started dancing and continued for hours and hours on end, hoping tht night would never end. But once the clock tower bell rang, Misaki looked over and saw that it was already midnight.

Misaki gasped, (Oh-no! It's midnight! Mother and Father will return to the castle any minute now! I have to get out of here, but I don't want this night to ever end...)

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go." Misaki sparated from Yusei and began to walk away. When she thought that she was far enough away, Misaki started running and didn't know Yusei was going after her. Misaki then took off her glass shoe, "Please fid me again, my sweet prince... I'll be waiting...) Misaki thought.

Misaki then placed her left glass slipper on the velvet staircase before running again, lifting her dress up so she wouldn't trip. She glanced back to see Yusei till running after her.

"Please wait!" Yusei shouted.

Misaki quickly got into her carriage and closed the door, "Let's get out of here before my parents return to the castle!" Misaki said to the man.

Once Misaki was back at the castle, she quickly ran to her room, closing the door. She then changed into her PJ's, turned out the light, and got into bed, yanking the covers over her.

Not too long after Misaki got into bed, her parents arrived. Misaki's Mther, Yuki, went upstairs to check to her daughter. Misaki heard footsteps coming closer to her room and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Yuki peeked in Misaki's room and saw her daughter "sleeping". She smiled as she whispered softly.

"Goodnight, my little angel..." Yuki closed the door quietly, leaving Misaki to sleep peacefully.

Misaki rolled onto her back as she stared at the ceiling, (That prince... He was so kind and sweet to me... But those eyes...they were filled with warmth and kindness, yet clouded with loneliness and dispair... Something about them only made me want to be clser to him and want to know more about him... I hope he can find me...) Misaki smiled slightly as she dirfted off to her dreams.

Back at the other castle...

When Yusei got to the stairs, he saw that the princess was gone. But when he looked down, he saw a glass slipper that belonged on the left foot.

"She must've droped her glass slipper. I have to find her and return it." Yusei said.

The next morning...

Misaki awoke that morning when she had a knock on the door. Misaki gasped and quickly ran to her balcony door. She peeked out the curtin nd saw a carriage. Her eyes went wide, knowing who it might be. She quickly got dressed, fixed her hair, then ran downstairs. When Misaki got own there however, she saw her Mother speaking with a Duke. He was explaining that the prince was looking for the princess that dropped her glass slipper.

Misaki quickly ran upstairs, shutting her door, and locking it. She thn sank to the floor, her heart racing as it thundered against her chest.

(This isn't good! When they find out that the slipper I left is mine, Mother and Father will be so mad! What do I do!?) Misaki thought. Suddenly, Misaki hear a knock on her door. Her eyes went wide as she completely froze.

"Misaki? Can you come downstairs for a moment, please?" Yuki asked behind the door.

"W-Why? I-Is it that important or can I pass?" Misaki asked.

"It is very important. Please come downtairs." Yuki said.

(Damn it! I can't escape this one!) Misaki thought, "O-Ok, I'll be right down..." Misaki said.

"Ok." Yusei said, leaving.

A few seconds later, Misaki came downstairs, looking at the floor the whole time while holding the other glass slipper behind her back. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, her Mother spoke.

"Misaki, please sit down and hold up your left foot. This Duke just wants to check something." Yuki said.

"Yes, Mother..." Misaki sat down, lifting her dress and holding up her left foot.

The Duke took out the glass slipper and gently slipped it on Misaki's foot. It was a perfect match. Misaki's Mother was completely shocked by this.

"It's a prfect fit!?" Yuki asked, "But why!?"

"Because...I went to the ball last night..." Misaki said softly.

"Misaki, how could you!?"

"I'm sorry! I was just curious and I wanted to take a look around! Please forgive me!" Misaki exclaimed.

Suddenly, someone walked through the duble doors of the castle. It was the prince Misaki had danced with last night, Yusei Fudo.

"My Lord! We have a perfect match! The glass slipper belongs to this princess!" The Duke said, running over to Yusei.

Yusei looked over and saw the same princess from last night sitting in a chair with the glass slipper on her foot. He walked over to her and spoke.

"Are you the princess I danced with last night?" Yusei asked.

Misaki stood up as she looked into Yusei's eyes. She then pulled out the right glass slipper from behind her back and slipped it on her foot, "I am. My name is princess Misaki Yumagashi. I am the princess you dnced with last night.

"My name is prince Yusei Fudo. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Yumagashi." Yusei said.

"Please don't act o formal around me. Just call me Misaki, Yusei." Misaki said, "I'm glad you found the slipper I left for you..."

"Wait a minute, you **left** the slipper for him to find?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, Mother... I wanted Yusei to find me... I wanted to know more about Yusei, but what I didn't expect was for him to find me this quickly..." Misaki explained.

"Misaki, let me tell you and Yusei something. The reason I didn't want you to go to that ball is because the kingdom across from us is our enemy." Yuki said.

"What?" Misaki and Yusei asked in unison.

"But...why is he my enemy?" Misaki asked.

"You Father and I don't get along with Yusei's Mother and Father." Yuki said.

"But why is there conflict between the two of you?" Yusei asked.

"Because we both want the villiage to ourselves and still argue to this day on who will gt it. Now, as for you, Misaki...I forbid you from ever seeing this man again." Yuki said.

Misaki's eyes went wide with shock, "What!? No! Why, Mother!?" Misaki asked.

"You need to focus on becomig queen one day and your younger brother, Riku." Yuki said.

"No! You can't do this to me! Please, Mother! I-"

"End of discussion, Misaki." Yuki said, holding her hand up.

Tears filled Misaki's eyes before she spoke, "Whyare you doing this to me!? I'll never forgive you for this, Mother!" Misaki then ran upstairs as tears rlled down her face, "Yusei, I will see you again! Please wait for me!" Misaki said before running into her room, slamming and locking the door.

(End of Flashback)


	3. Chapter 3: A Wedding or Funeral?

**Crimson Ice Flame: It's me again! Next chapter here we come! Actually, change that, plot here we come! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: A Wedding or Funeral?**

Misaki tightened her grip on Yusei's shirt as tears filled her eyes.

"What's wrong, Misaki? Why is my beautiful princess crying? We're together now." Yusei said.

"Yes, but our time together will come to an end... I'm crying because I have been forbidden from seeing the man I love very much. Now my Father is forcing me to marry prince Jack Atlas... I don't want to marry him because he is very self-centered and only cares about himself. I don't want to be away from you, Yusei. Please don't leave-" Misaki was suddenly cut off by Yusei kissing her.

"I'll never leave you, Misaki. I love you, and I'll always stay with you." Yusei said when they broke away.

"But what about Jack?" Misaki asked.

"We'll find a way to get rid of him. Trust me, Misaki. Everything will be all right." Yusei said

Misaki smiled, "All right, Yusei. I trust you...always..." Misaki said.

Suddenly, Misaki was scooped up into Yusei's arms and was carried into his room. Yusei gently set Misaki on the bed, then went over to the balcony and closed the doors. He then walked back over to Misaki and crawled on top of her. Yusei gazed into Misaki's light blue eyes that were beggining to fill with lust and want.

"I love you so much, Misaki... I'll never leave you." Yusei said.

"I love you too, Yusei... I'll always stay by your side." Misaki replied.

Yusei then pressed his lips against Misaki's, wrapping his arms around her waist as he did so. Misaki kissed back softly as she wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck. Misaki gasped softly when she felt Yusei lick her lips, allowing him to slip inside and explore the caverns of her mouth.

When the two broke away, Yusei began to kiss Misaki's neck while running his hand up her soft, smooth stomache, making Misaki moan softly.

**Whoa, whao, whoa! If you thought that the lemon was gonna be here, then you're dead wrong! That's later on! Please don't hate me for totally cutting this off! I'm sorry but just read the title of the chapter and that should tell you that this isn't the lemon!**

The next morning, Misaki and Yusei woke up early. Misaki remembered that she was in Yusei's room and that she had to get home before her parents knew that she was missing.

"Oh-no! I have to get back to the castle before my Mother and Father realize I'm gone!" Misaki said.

"Don't worry, I'll get you home in time, Misaki." Yusei said.

The two put their clothes on and went out to the balcony. Yusei jumped first then had Misaki jump into his arms. Misaki then took her rope and the two quickly ran back to Misaki's castle.

Misaki tied the rope in a loop again and swung it up to her balcony rail. Misaki then turned to Yusei to see him with a sad smile on his face. It broke Misaki's heart jut to see such a sight as she began to cry.

"Don't cry, my love. We'll see each other again, I promise." Yusei went over to Misaki, wiping her tears away.

"I know, it's just that I hate to see you smile so sadly when I go..." Misaki smiled slightly, "Goodbye, Yusei... I'll miss you. I love you." Misaki said.

"I love you too, Misaki. I'll miss you so much." Yusei said.

The two shared one last kiss before Misaki climbed up the rope to her balcony. She then pulled her rope up and waved goodbye to Yusei as he waved back.

"Go on and get back before they find you missing..." Misaki said.

Yusei smiled at Misaki before leaving. Misaki then went into her room, closed the balcony doors, closed the curtains, and crawled into bed. A couple minutes later, Misaki's Mother, Yuki came inside to wake Misaki up.

"Misaki, time to wake up." Yuki said.

"What now, Mother?" Misaki asked, pretending like she just woke up.

"Get dressed, there's someone here to see you." Yuki said.

"Fine..." Misaki replied as her Mother left.

When Misaki got dressed, then she went downstairs. But when she got down there, her eyes went wide at who she saw. It was Jack Atlas, the self-centered prince Misaki absolutly hated.

"Mother, why is he here!?" Misaki asked.

"This is Jack Atlas-"

"I know who it is, but **why is he here!?**" Misaki asked with slight anger in her voice.

"I summoned him here. You both are getting married in a couple of days." Yuki said.

"NO! I'm not going to be forced to marry some self-centered jerk because you like him! Oh, and by the way, I'm going to that ball at Yusei's castle tonight, and I don't care what you say because I'm going." Misaki then walked out of the castle and went to the garden.

When Misaki got to the garden, she sat down by the flowers. Tears filled her eyes as one dropped onto her dress. Misaki then covered her eyes with her hands and cried softly. Suddenly, Misaki felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. Misaki looked up to see her Mother. Misaki then was filled with anger and rage. She stood up and pushed her Mother's hand off.

"Misaki, I was only trying to make you happy-" Yuki as cut off by Misaki speaking.

"If you really wanna make me happy, then don't force me to marry Jack and let me marry Yusei!" Misaki said.

"No, Misaki. I will not allow you to marry an enemy." Yuki said.

"Then if that's the case, I never wanna speak to you or Father again!" Misaki said.

"Misaki, I'm doing this because-"

"I don't care anymore! Ever since I met Yusei, all you've done is try to keep us apart and ruin my life! I'm not just gonna sit back and continue to let it happen! From now on, I'm making my own decisions! And that includes who I'm marrying! And if you don't wanna help me, then never speak to me again!" Misaki then ran out of the garden, tears rolling down her face. Misaki ran into her room, slamming and locking the door.

She then sank to the floor as she brought her feet up to her chest. Misaki placed her head down on her knees as she wrapped her arms around her legs, crying softly...

Later that night...

"I'm leaving, so don't try to stop me, Mother..." Misaki said, heading for the doors.

"I won't..." Yuki replied.

Misaki stopped walking for a moment before going into the carriage a heading to Yusei's castle. When Misaki got to Yusei's caste, she got out and went inside, making sure to stay away from Yusei's parents and Yusei in general. Misaki went into the ballroom and stood at the balcony alone.

As Misaki was standing at the balcony, she dropped her purse off the balcony ledge. Luckily, it got hooked on a tree branch not too far away.

"Oh-no! My purse! I have to get it! I'll just climb over the ledge, reach down, and grab my purse, no biggy." Misaki took her heels off, and climbed over the edge, being careful not to fall.

Misaki made sure not to look down at the ground and only at her purse. She reached over and struggled to get it, but eventually grabbed it and threw it over the ledge, having it land on the balcony floor next to her heels.

"Yes! All right, better get back over..."

However, when Misaki stood up, her foot slipped off the edge and Misaki fell. But before Misaki got too far, she quickly grabbed the balcony ledge, holding on tightly as she dangled from the balcony.

"Ah! Someone, help me! Yusei!" Misaki yelled.

Yusei was in the ballroom, when he decided to go and get some air. So he stood up and headed for the ballroom balcony, when suddenly, Yusei heard a woman yell out his name.

"Yusei! Help me!" Misaki screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Misaki was starting to lose her grip as her right hand slipped off the blacony ledge and her left hand was slipping as well.

(No... This can't be! I'm going to die...before I can see the man I love? This can't be...) Misaki thought, tears soaking her face, "Yusei... I'm sorry... I love you..." Misaki's left hand then slipped off the balcony ledge as she began to fall.

"MISAKI!" Yusei screamed, running over to the balcony and snatching Misaki's wrist.

Misaki's eyes shot open as she looked up. Misaki then realized that she wasn't falling anymore and that someone was holding her wrist tightly. That person was Yusei.

"Yusei!" Misaki said, surprised to see he came to her aid.

"Hold on, Misaki! I'm going to pull you up!" Yusei was now slipping off the balcony and starting to be pulled over with Misaki.

"Yusei, just let go! You're going to fall with me if you hold on much longer! I would rather you live better than me!" Misaki said, more tears rolling down her face.

"No! I won't let you die, Misaki! I love you too much to let you die meaninglessly! Just hold on!" Yusei said, tears rolling down his face.

"Yusei..." Misaki said in a shaky voice.

Yusei started to pull Misaki up onto the balcony. When Misaki was close enough to the edge, he place her feet on it and pushed off to help Yusei pull her over the ledge.

Once Misaki was up onto th balcony, she embraced Yusei tightly, crying into his shoulder while she held onto him for dear life. Yusei wrapped his arms around Misaki tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"Yusei, why didn't you just let go? Why did you pull me up?" Misaki asked, looking up to Yusei.

"I won't just stand by and let you die out of a meaningless reason, Misaki. I love you too much to ever let anything bad happen to you." Yusei said, wipping the tears from Misaki's eyes.

Misaki wipped her cheeks before looking up to Yusei again and seeing tears in his eyes, gently wipping them away. Misaki then held Yusei tightly as she placed her head on Yusei's chest.

"Thank you, Yusei...for saving my life... I don't know how I can ever repay you..." Misaki said.

"Just answer me this one question..." The two separated as Yusei pulled out a small box.

Yusei opened the box and pulled out a silver ring decorated with a large, blue sahppire. Yusei then placed the ring on Misaki's ring finger before he spoke.

"Misaki, I've talked with my parents and they have agreed to my conditions. You have stayed with me even though our parents didn't like one another and have given me happiness and joy once again. I ask you now, will you make my heart even more fullfilled and marry me?" Yusei asked.

Misaki gasped softly before smiling. Tears of joy and happiness flowing from her eyes as she nodded her head, "Yes, Yusei! I will marry you!" Misaki said.

Yusei smiled as the two stood up and shared a passionte kiss together.

When they broke away, they smiled at each other, knowing that they now had everything they could ever ask for. Misaki had someone to love who also loved her back even when they were enemies from different families.

Misaki put her heels back on and grabbed her purse. But before the two went back inside, Misaki grabbed Yusei's wrist.

"Yusei, wait." Misaki said.

"Huh? Wha is it, Misaki?" Yusei asked, turning to Misaki.

Misaki reached into her purse and pulled out a small box of her own. She then opened it revealing a silver ring that looked just like the ring he gave to Misaki.

"Hold your up left hand." Misaki said.

Yusei did as Misaki asked and held his left hand up. Misaki then took the ring out of the box and put the box back into her purse. She then grabbed Yusei's hand and gently placed the ring on his finger.

"I was going to give this to you when I saw you tonight. I just wanted to do it when you were away from your parents." Miaki said.

"Thank you, Misaki. I love this ring because it came from the woman I love." Yusei said.

"You're welome, Yusei. And thank you for my lovely ring as well... I love it and I love you."

"I love you too, Misaki."

Misaki and Yusei went back inside the ballroom, hand in hand with Misaki leaning on Yusei's shoulder. When Yusei got up to his parents, he told them that he proposed to Misaki as the two showed them their rings.

When Misaki went back to her castle that night, she brought Yusei with her and told her parents that Yusei asked for her hand in marriage, showing them their rings. Misaki's Mother and Father gladly agreed, jut as long as their daughter was happy, that was all that mattered to them.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Yay! Chapter 3 is done! Hey! Sit your asses back down bcause we're not finished yet! The next chapter is that lemon I promised! So if you are underaged or uncomfortable with Lmons, then the next chapter is for you! So PLEASE DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS! Thank you! **_**Ciao!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Happily Ever After

**Crimson Ice Flame: Hey guys! I'm back with his final chapter that I hope you guys will like! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Happily Ever After**

The wedding was wonderful and everyone from the village were invited, including Misakis parents from the opposing kingdom that which Yusei's parents and Misaki's family both decided to just share the damn village, which could have easily been established a long fucking time ago! Ahem...sorry about that...

Anyways, everyone had a great time, especially Misaki and Yusei as they both danced in each others arm. After the celebration, everyone left and Misaki told her family that she would visit anytime. Misaki and Yusei then walked down the hall to Yusei's room. Yusei laughed slightly when he saw Misaki yawn softly.

"Sleepy?" Yusei asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess... It's been one crazy day for both of us..." Misaki said as he grabbed Yusei's hand and leaned on his shoulder.

The two continued the rest of the way to Yusei's bedroom, hand in hand. When they got to the bedroom, Yusei opened the double doors leading into his room. He then surprised Misaki further by scooping her up into his arms, carrying her into the room. Yusei smiled when he looked down at Misaki, a small blush covering her cheeks.

Yusei gently set Misaki down on the king sized bed and crawled on top of her, kissing her tenderly. Misaki's blush deepened when she felt strong hands reach her behind her and unzip her dress, pulling it off her chest. Yusei then started kissing Misaki's neck. He smirked when he heard her moan, he obviously hit her sweet spot. Misaki's cheeks reddened even more when Yusei removed her dress and sarted kissing down her shoulder, to her chest, then to her stomache.

"Ahh, Yusei..." Misaki moaned.

Yusei removed his shirt and tux, then went back to pleasuring his new lover while Misaki gently caressed his muscular arms. Yusei then moved one hand to Misaki's left thigh and started rubbing it while the other one rubbed Misaki's hip. Misaki moaned loudly as Yusei began to suck on her belly botton, making Misaki arch her back as she gasped sharply, now gripping the sheets tightly.

It was music to Yusei's ears to see Misaki moan like that. Yusei then removed Misaki's underwear, along with his pants and boxers. The two, now completely exposed to each other, looked at each other, thinking how flawless one another looked.

"Like what you see, Misaki?" Yusei asked with a smirk.

Misaki nodded in embarressment as a light blush coated her cheeks. Yusei got down next to Misaki's ear, whispering softly when he spoke.

"So do I." Yusei whispered, making Misaki's cheeks reddened more.

Yusei moved down to Misaki's lower regions and slipped a finger inside. Misaki gave out a small moan and winced in pain when Yusei added another finger. She gasped sharply as the last finger was added and Yusei started pumping in and out. Yusei then fondled one of Misaki's nipples and to top it all off, Yusei kissed Misaki's sweet spot over and over again.

All the pain and pleasure all at onc made Misaki's head spin, all too fast, Yusei stopped his movements and removed his fingers as he gazed at Misaki sliently. Misaki opened her eyes and looked at Yusei with pleading eyes because the warmth she had felt was suddenly taken away from her. Misaki leaned up to Yusei, kissing him tenderly as she closed her eyes.

When they broke away, Yusei positioned himself at Misaki's entrance, "Are you ready, Misaki?" Yusei asked.

Misaki nodded, "Yes, Yusei. Please, make me a complete part of you." Misaki said softly.

And with one quick thrust, Yusei stole Misaki's virginity, losing his as well. Misaki screamed out in pain so Yusei bent down and kissed her to try and ease the pain. Yusei kept still until Misaki was ready for him to continue. When Misaki ground her hips into Yusei's, he took that as a sign that she was ready for him.

Yusei started off at a slow pace, making sure Misaki was comfortable. He then gadually began to increase his speed, hitting Misaki's sweet spot over and over again. Misaki's cheeks now etremely red as she was about to meet her climax.

"Yusei! I...I'm about to..." Misaki moaned between breaths.

"I know, I feel it too, Misaki! Shall we finish this together?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, Yusei! Let's finish this together!" Misaki said.

Misaki released the sheets, and wrapped her arms around Yusei tightly. Yusei and Misaki reached their releases soon after, kissing each other passionately, lost in bliss as the feel of their release slowly died down. When the two broke away, they both smiled at each other. Yusei slowly puled out of Misaki, making sure she was comfortable as he layed beside her and pulled her close to his body, making sure that he would stay warm. Misaki accepted the gentle embrace and wrapped her arms around Yusei, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"I love you so much, Misaki, and I'll never leave you... You're the only person who has a special place in my heart and who loves me for me." Yusei whispered.

"I love you too, Yusei, and I feel the same way about you..." Misaki whispered as she began to drift off to sleep.

"I'll never let anything hurt you, my Misaki... I love you so much..." Yusei whispered as he drifted off to sleep. Misaki then fell alseep to the sound of Yusei's heat beat.

And so, a love between two star-crossed lovers turned a tragady of dispair and hatered into a love of wonder and happiness.

And the two lived happily ever after.

The End.

**Crimson Ice Flame: Yay! All done! Now, this is my first story, so please don't kill me if you don't like it, but I will be writting more stoies with this couple and mostly yaoi couples as well, hopefully. But please reveiw though! Well, gotta go now, bye for now! **_**Ciao!**_


End file.
